


Not Crushing but Still in Pain

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Both Jesse and Hanzo are crushing hard, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Genji is going to suffer because of it, Implied Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Genji's brother has finally joined Overwatch, but the attention he receives is both understandable and shocking at the same time.





	Not Crushing but Still in Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who got sick again and had to put off writing? Believe it or not, this fanfic was actually almost done before I was dying on my bed, but now it's finally done and so is my pain.

It was a peaceful morning when Genji found out something rather odd and unexpected. Despite the absence of Zenyatta who was out on a mission, the ninja felt calm, as though the world outside didn't exist beyond his meditation. All it was missing was a cup of steaming green tea, but food and drinks were no longer something Genji could enjoy, not that he really minded anymore. The anger the cyborg once felt at being unable to enjoy the tastes he craved had long since dissipated and that's why he had the fleeting thought to stop by the mess hall so he could greet the agents who were still inside the base.

 

Genji meditated for a little bit longer before actually going through with the thought, taking his time as he walked the halls of the watchpoint. Very few members were already walking around and getting stuff done, but out of all of the agents working for Overwatch, Genji didn't expect to find one Jesse McCree already up and out of bed.

 

Of course, it didn't seem as though he was completely awake yet because the ninja had found him with his forehead pressed against one of the tables in the recreation room he had to pass by before reaching the mess hall. To say the least, Genji didn't know whether to be concerned or amused, so he figured he might as well try and find out why his friend was face down on a table. The cyborg got close enough to touch McCree without the other registering he was there, so with his head tilted slightly, Genji spoke.

 

“Is something the matter, Jesse?” Said man was startled enough that he shot up into a normal sitting position, staring at the ninja with wide eyes. His hat landed at Genji's feet because of the abrupt movement, and the younger man had to refrain from laughing out loud at the reaction he received.

 

“I will take that as a yes.” The ninja picks up McCree's hat before he sits down, placing the Stetson in front of its owner who just stares at it in embarrassment.

 

“What makes ya think anythin’s wrong? I'm fine, totally fine. Nuthin’ wrong here.” The cowboy cleared his throat once he finished speaking while Genji just stared at his friend from behind his visor. If that wasn't a suspicious lie then the cyborg doesn't know what is.

 

“Yes because a man with nothing to hide tries to announce his innocence in one breath. You are not fooling anyone, Jesse.” Said man sighs in defeat before his head goes back to its previous position on the table, his forehead pressed into the polished wood. Genji is slowly becoming more worried by the second, but he thankfully doesn't have to ask McCree to explain why he's acting so weird since the other begins speaking.

 

“So yer brother…” The gunslinger trails off his words in a way that makes the ninja worry that something bad happened with Hanzo.

 

When Genji had brought up the idea of bringing his older brother to Overwatch, he expected the negativity and reluctance some of the members had shown. The older agents who knew of the fight that happened and saw the aftermath had questioned Genji's decision, but in the end, they conceded. A few still voiced their concerns even after the decision to let Hanzo join was approved, and the cyborg anticipated, as did his brother, the fake smiles and strained greetings the elder Shimada had been given just two days ago. McCree hadn't been able to meet the man just yet since he had been out on a mission, no doubt having just come back last night, but he had told Genji that he would try for his friend's sake.

 

So to find the cowboy back at the base with his face becoming part of the recreation room's furniture and talking about Hanzo, the ninja is fearing the worst.

 

“Why didn't ya tell me?” It's the only thing Genji receives after McCree's first few words, and the younger man tries hard to figure out what the question could mean.

 

“Tell you what? That Hanzo would be here when you got back? You already knew that.” The gunslinger groans and minutely shakes his head which looks more like a rolling motion on the table.

 

“That ain't what I'm askin’. I knew he was gonna be here, I ran inta him when I went ta let off steam in the trainin’ room after many failed attempts at fallin’ asleep.” Genji tries not to seem scared at what McCree is going to say next. He hopes his friend and brother didn't get into an argument and try to hurt each other because the last thing the cyborg wants is bad blood between his best friend and his last remaining family. However, when McCree raises his head to explain to Genji the problem, it isn't anger written on his face: it's awe.

 

“Why didn't ya tell me he's hot?” The ninja’s brain comes to a screeching halt once the words are said, and it takes a few minutes before he's able to fully process them. McCree just continues to stare, looking more and more like a man about to confess to his crush by the minute. The look is almost frightening for Genji who awkwardly clears his throat before replying.

 

“He is my brother. I do believe I would have to be attracted to Hanzo in a more than family way to consider him…  _ hot.  _ I am not, therefore I did not say he was.” McCree groans again, his head once again becoming intimate with the wood of the table. Genji sighs, wondering exactly what could have happened for his friend to end up acting almost like a lovestruck fool.

 

“You saw the picture I have of when I was still part of the Shimada clan, before I was given this body. You already knew what my brother looked like.” McCree's immediate response is to spring his head up and give the cyborg an almost insulted look.

 

“That was when y'all were younger. People's appearance can change over the years and yer brother's certainly has. He's got facial hair, more muscles…” The gunslinger trails off again as his eyes flick quickly to Genji's shoulder before settling back on his faceplate.

 

“And is it customary for Shimadas ta have their left tit always showin’?”

 

The ninja refrains from smacking McCree upside the head so he'll stop spouting nonsense about his brother.

~~~~~

It's a couple of days after his friend's confession that Genji finds himself in yet another awkward and unexpected position. He had approached Hanzo in the hopes that they could spend some time together, maybe try and rebuild their shattered relationship. The elder Shimada, while somewhat reluctant, agreed to meet Genji on the roof of the watchpoint after he made himself some tea. Of course, things became a little strained when Hanzo offered to make some for his brother who tried to carefully tell the older man that he could no longer eat and drink. The archer seemed to not be bothered by the information, but Genji saw the way his lips pursed and his mood flattened even further.

 

Thankfully, Hanzo still joined the cyborg on the roof and they sat there in silence for some time as one gingerly sipped at his drink. Finally, Genji couldn't take the silence anymore because something about the atmosphere was choking, almost as if the uncomfortableness from both of them was tangible.

 

“Have you settled in yet?” Genji used his peripherals to watch his brother's reaction, feeling some relief when Hanzo didn't just answer back with silence.

 

“In a manner of speaking, yes. It is easy to find a place for everything when you have so few possessions to carry.” The ninja catches the fact that the other refrained from saying whether or not Hanzo himself has taken to his new quarters.

 

“But what about yourself? Are you comfortable with the room?” Genji catches the sudden frown on the elder Shimada's face that he tries to hide by taking another sip of his quickly diminishing tea.

 

“It has been a long time since I have had a bed to call my own. I have become used to not staying in one place for very long, not to mention that the people here do not seem to want me to stay.” The implication is there, underlying Hanzo's words, and Genji knows that he should approach this particular problem rather than ignore it like he usually does everything else that concerns the other.

 

“You are expecting to leave Overwatch, aren't you?” The cyborg watches the way his brother's shoulders twitch upward in a quick shrug.

 

“It is the most likely outcome. Whether I leave because I chose to or if those here drive me out. You cannot deny that it is inevitable.” Genji wants to sigh at the other's absurdity, but he instead shakes his head enough for Hanzo to catch the action.

 

“That will not happen because I am here. I have already told everyone that I have forgiven you and that if you were going to be forced to leave, I would go as well.” The confession causes the archer to look at Genji in confusion, something that only gets a small head tilt as a reply. The action causes Hanzo to huff, his gaze moving to instead stare at the remaining tea in his cup.

 

“That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard.” Genji can't help the quick chuckle he makes, one that causes the elder Shimada's lips to twitch upwards as if he's holding back a smile.

 

“That may be so, but I can return any time I wish. This place is not going anywhere. On the other hand, you would vanish, and I would have to try and find you again. I am a ninja, not a detective.” Hanzo huffs again, only this one sounds more like a laugh, and that is enough to make Genji's smile widen behind his faceplate. The silence returns, only now it's more comfortable and not stifling despite the tiny bit of tension that still hangs in the air. The cyborg doesn't think it's liable to vanish anytime soon, but he's at least made some progress in mending his relationship with Hanzo who finishes off the last of his tea. However, instead of leaving to either go get more or escape to a place Genji isn't, the assassin stays where he is and watches the sun continue to rise as the morning passes. The younger man doesn't know what keeps Hanzo from leaving, but he's grateful for it nonetheless.

 

Unfortunately, that feeling doesn't last once the elder Shimada starts speaking.

 

“So I assume you are very close with that… cowboy.” McCree being brought up in the conversation is a little alarming for Genji, especially after what his friend had told him a couple of days ago in the recreation room. He's not sure why Hanzo is talking about McCree, but the ninja figures he might as well try to find out.

 

“I met Jesse after joining Blackwatch. He helped me through a dark time in my life and has become my best friend.” Genji watches the way the older man's mood sours once again, the tension that had been eased earlier now returning. The younger Shimada doesn't doubt it's because he brought up the fact that he was once bitter and angry because of Hanzo and the clan, but the particular topic is thankfully avoided.

 

“Yes, him. He seems… interesting, I suppose.” Genji can't help but stare at his brother, never before hearing the archer say that someone was  _ interesting.  _ He's not sure what to do really, so the cyborg just continues sitting in silence until Hanzo decides to take matters into his own hands.

 

“I thought he would be like the rest of them and either ignore me or outright show his displeasure. He has done neither, and I cannot figure out why. However, I cannot say I am opposed to the lack of hostility.” Genji can't believe what he's hearing, that his brother of all people, one who looked for flaws in every potential partner he was shown, is speaking in such a way about  _ McCree.  _ The ninja would laugh, but it's so shocking that his brain can't even remember how.

 

“Hanzo, do you… are you telling me you  _ like  _ Jesse?” Said man looks at Genji as if he's lost his mind, but it appears as though he's thinking about the words. After they've sat there, staring at each other for maybe a good five minutes, Hanzo's eyes widen as if he's just figured out his own feelings despite being the one to ask about McCree. Genji no longer feels like laughing and instead wants to lock himself in his room at the insanity that's happening.

 

Both his brother and his best friend like each other and neither of them know it. The younger man doesn't know what will happen, but he hopes the outcome won't actually hurt either of the two men. Of course, Hanzo doesn't seem to be the wiser to Genji's inner turmoil as he looks away with what could only be a light blush on his cheeks.

 

“I suppose there is a possibility. He is not by any means ugly if one were to think about it.”

 

The words just make the cyborg pray harder that the outcome is a happy one.

~~~~~

Everything just becomes more awkward from there as Genji watches Hanzo and McCree slowly get more and more familiar with each other. They've started talking and hanging out, eating at the same table in the mess hall or sparring against the other in order to hone their skills. To everyone else, it just seems like a normal, blossoming friendship that a few didn't necessarily approve of in the beginning, but all Genji sees are two pining idiots that refuse to confess their feelings. The ninja wants to think they're doing it for the sake of their positions as agents of Overwatch, but he knows they're refusing to say anything because both of them are stubborn and oblivious. At most, they're probably thinking that the other man is talking to them because no one else is willing to or that perhaps it's based off of how close in age they are.

 

Whatever the reason, Genji is tired of it and just wants the silent pining of his brother and friend to finally stop.

 

He's already experienced mortification in different scenarios, like when they had all decided to eat together one morning early on in their friendship only for the conversations to reach a maximum of about ten words between the two men. Both Hanzo and McCree were too shy to try and simply start talking, so it was up to Genji to try and get them both to converse as though they were long-time friends. Unfortunately, they would be too caught up in staring at the other to form any coherent sentences, so all that remained was the awkward silence that was slowly suffocating Genji to death.

 

Another chance came when the cyborg had suggested they train together and get a feel for how they all fought. Everything had been going smoothly for the first couple of minutes until Hanzo decided to show off a little with a few fancy moves. McCree was so enthralled with the show that he was taken out by a training robot that had snuck up on him. That in turn caught the elder Shimada's attention who was more focused on McCree's well-being than the enemy sniper aiming for him. Both ended up being “killed” by the enemy thanks to Hanzo trying to do fancy moves and it left Genji as the sole survivor who could only sigh as he took down yet another robot. He was thankful they weren't on an actual mission, and the ninja would hope neither of the two would be so enthralled that they'd actually lower their guard on the battlefield. The last thing that needed to happen was either getting seriously wounded or, worse, dying because they were too preoccupied with staring at their crushes.

 

Genji had privately brought this up with both of them when he was alone with the other and was grateful when Hanzo said he knew better than to try showing off while they were in the middle of a real fight. McCree just answered back with a retelling of all the fights he's been in, as well as the fact he fought side-by-side with Genji while  _ he  _ was the one with his breast showing. The cyborg conceded, trusting his friend and brother to stay true to their words, but that didn't stop the embarrassing situations that had Genji all but crying with joy when Zenyatta returned from his mission.

 

Finally, he had someone around to keep the ninja from losing his sanity after dealing with two weeks of Hanzo and McCree being clueless schoolgirls. However, Genji had forgotten that his master could be quite the gossiper if he thought it would help a situation, and he caught Zenyatta the next day about to tell McCree what he had heard from the cyborg. Genji quickly derailed the conversation by dragging his master away with the excuse that their morning meditation wasn't complete (the cowboy watching in confusion), thankfully having arrived in time to keep his friend from learning about Hanzo's crush on him. Genji had scolded Zenyatta on his involvement, saying that the two needed to figure it out for themselves or be the ones to confess, and as usual, the monk came back with words that the ninja knew held truth.

 

_ Some things need a push in the right direction before they can grow. Just as flowers bloom with water and sunlight, Hanzo and Jesse's relationship can transform into something more with a few words of encouragement. _

 

In the end, Genji knew he had to do something to make the budding romance between the two men grow once he had taken Zenyatta's words to heart. All he had to figure out was how he was going to get McCree and Hanzo to actually confess their feelings to the other and finally figure out what was going on.

 

A task that he had thought was simple at first, but would later find out was only going to make things more complicated.

~~~~~

Genji's first attempt came when he decided to give Hanzo a bouquet with a card attached that had McCree's name on it. He went to set the flowers down in front of the elder Shimada's door, hoping Hanzo would find them and smile at the gift. He knew his brother had enjoyed flowers when they were younger, always walking around the small garden on the grounds of the Shimada estate when he had free time. It was a hobby of their mother's and they would sometimes help when she tended to the blooming flowers.

 

Genji set them down with the intent of leaving the bouquet on the ground while he dashed away, but he had apparently miscalculated the arrival time of his brother. No sooner had a couple of the petals touched the floor did Hanzo appear, confusion evident on his face as he continued his steady stroll towards his room. Genji just froze where he was, realizing he had been caught and knowing there was no way he could continue to pass the flowers off as being a gift from McCree. Slowly, the cyborg stood to his full height, flowers in hand as Hanzo came closer until they were standing inches apart. The elder Shimada looked between his brother and the bouquet, silently prompting an explanation that Genji made up while struggling to remove the card.

 

“They reminded me of the garden mother took care of. I thought you might like them as well, seeing as you were rather fond of the flowers we helped her take care of.” The confusion on Hanzo's face melts into understanding and he reaches out to take the bouquet. The ninja gives it up without a fight since he finally managed to remove the card, and he watches the archer touch and smell the flowers with reverent care.

 

“Thank you, Genji. That was very thoughtful. I will go find a vase for them.” Hanzo turns to walk back the way he came, apparently no longer concerned with whatever he had come back to retrieve from his room. The cyborg sighs in defeat, staring down at the card in his hand that he's thankful Hanzo didn't see. There was no way the older man would have believed Genji if he said they were from McCree who was just too shy to deliver them in person, so he supposes playing it off as a gesture of brotherhood is as good a situation as any.

 

However, he now has to come up with some other way to get his friend and brother to confess their feelings, so Genji walks away while thinking of other ideas that could work.

 

The next thing the ninja tries is giving McCree some chocolates. It isn't close to Valentine's Day, but he knows that Hanzo is aware of the cowboy's love for sweets. It wouldn't be strange to see McCree walking around with some chocolate, and luckily, Genji can actually pass it off as the elder Shimada being too shy to give them in person if he gets caught by the gunslinger.

 

So once again, the cyborg goes to place the item in front of the door to McCree's room, knowing for a fact that neither him nor Hanzo will catch Genji in the act since both are currently in the training room.

 

Unfortunately, that doesn't mean the other agents won't be walking down the hallways, and the ninja is spotted by none other than Hana after he's just let go of the box. Both just stand there, staring at each other for what feels like hours before a wide smirk grows on the girl's face. Genji can already tell she's got the wrong idea, so he hurries to try and explain why he's placing chocolates in front of McCree's room.

 

“This is not what you think. I am trying to-” But Hana doesn't let him finish because the gates have opened and the questions are pouring from her mouth. There are almost too many for Genji too keep up with, ranging from  _ what kind of chocolates did you get him  _ to  _ have you been secretly crushing on Jesse since before overwatch reformed,  _ and he stops them with a gentle but firm hand placed over Hana’s mouth.

 

“As I was saying, it is not what you think. I am placing these chocolates here under the guise that my brother did it. I do not know if you have noticed, but Jesse and Hanzo have crushes on each other. I am simply trying to get them to confess.” Realization seems to hit the gamer whose eyebrows shoot up in surprise before she lets out a little squeal of delight. She doesn't try to speak until Genji removes his hand, and once he does, there are more questions that the man tries to answer if they're within reason.

 

In the end, the cyborg’s plan of leaving chocolates is shot down by Hana who says it won't work if McCree actually brings up the gift in a conversation. It'll make everything awkward once Hanzo says he never bought any sweets for the cowboy, so the girl decides to try and help Genji with his plan to get his friend and brother into an actual relationship.

 

What the ninja doesn't count on are the amount of failed attempts after his chocolate idea went awry.

 

Hana has good suggestions, but they all turn out to be a bust in one way or another. It starts with her trying to get Hanzo and McCree physically closer by suggesting getting one to trip or bump into the other. It should be a simple plan and it isn't hard to play off knocking one of the men over as accidental, but nothing ever goes right after that. Either something gets spilled or the one who got knocked over isn't caught by the other, so they just end up sprawled on the ground and angry at whoever pushed them.

 

Her next suggestion is getting them to meet up somewhere by leaving fake invitations in the men's rooms after slipping them under the door, but that plan doesn't even get started when Genji points out that neither of them can perfectly recreate McCree's or Hanzo's handwriting. When Hana comes back with the argument that neither will know the difference, the cyborg brings up the time when both men tried to teach the other a little of their native languages of Spanish and Japanese. They had written down the words as a sort of study guide and the information irritated Hana to no end.

 

Practically every idea they come up with ends in failure one way or another, either by sheer chance or outside forces being in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the end, Hanzo and McCree are still nowhere closer to confessing their feelings and now have a few misunderstandings about the other that aren't true. Genji feels emotionally worn out after so many botched plans and Hana seems to be no better off. Both have basically run out of ideas and are now sitting on the couch in the recreation room, enjoying a moment of peace compared to the hectic week they had to endure. Neither want to try and come up with any new ideas for now, so they continue sitting on the couch in silence until Zenyatta floats into the room.

 

“So this is where you were, my student. You did not join me for morning meditation.” Genji just nods slowly before his head leans all the way back to rest on the cushion behind him.

 

“Sorry, master. It seems to have slipped my mind.” Zenyatta gives a hum as if thinking about the ninja’s answer.

 

“Is it because of McCree and your brother? If so, there is no reason for you to stress any longer over it. The situation has already resolved itself.” Both Genji and Hana perk up at the information, wondering what the monk could mean. They don't receive an explanation until the gamer asks Zenyatta to elaborate.

 

“What do you mean it's resolved? What happened?” The omnic tilts his head slightly at the question before looking towards the door.

 

“They talked.” Just as Zenyatta finishes speaking, both Hanzo and McCree walk past the door to the recreation room, hand-in-hand. They don't notice the people watching and just continue to walk down the hallway, leaving the room to delve into silence before Hana breaks it.

 

“Talking?! That's all it took?! So we wasted all that time trying to make all those plans work?!” Genji flinches at the volume of the girl's voice, but he's too shocked to call her out on it. Zenyatta just nods at her inquiry, seemingly unaffected by her screaming.

 

“That was all it took. Even I did not have to say anything to them.” The news is so shocking to Hana and Genji that they stay frozen for a few minutes until the gamer shouts so loud that even the other agents within the base flinch at the sheer volume. The cyborg just groans, mumbling to himself as he promises to never try and meddle in the affairs of his family and friends ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this even any good?


End file.
